


In The Dark Of Winter In The Light Of Spring

by Shellstone262617



Series: Laughing At The Bridge [5]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Gen, One Shot Collection, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellstone262617/pseuds/Shellstone262617
Summary: Wander and Sylvia spend their second Christmas and Springtime together.
Relationships: Hater & Wander, Peepers & Wander, Wander & Sylvia Zbornak
Series: Laughing At The Bridge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916884
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wander over Yonder belongs to Craig McCracken and Disney.

༒︎༒︎༒︎

𝐶ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑟 1

༒︎༒︎༒︎

"Sylvia!"

Wander's yell for Sylvia alerted her right away. She ran everywhere until she found the boy on a ice covered lake. She quickly ran over and pulled Wander to safety on normal ground. She checked Wander over and sighed in relief.

"Wander, what were you doing out there?!" Sylvia asked.

"Ice skating, duh!" Wander replied.

Sylvia shook her head. "Buddy, you need ice skates if you want to go ice skating!"

Wander just tilted his head. "But why?"

"So you can move around the ice easier." Sylvia answered.

"Oh," Wander said, now understanding a little. "Can I get some ice skates?"

"Well, maybe your hat cou-"

"Got some! Come on Syl! Here's some ice skates for you too!" Wander laid Sylvia's skates in front of her.

Sylvia sighed and put the skates on. She slowly walked onto the ice covered lake and was soon grabbed by Wander who was having a somewhat easier time of skating for the first time with actual ice skates. _Just have fun, at leastWander's happy. And hopefully Wander doesn't go that fast._ Sylvia thought. And just like Sylvia feared, Wander started to skate faster.


	2. Chapter 2

༒︎༒︎༒︎

𝐶ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑟 2

༒︎༒︎༒︎

"Do you guys have a tree?"

Hater rolled his eyes at what he just heard. He wasn't celebrating Christmas, he hadn't celebrated the holiday since he was a kid. Hater didn't know why Wander couldn't understand that.

"We don't have a tree, Wander." Hater grumbled.

"Oh." Wander looked down at the skullship's floor.

Hater heard somebody clear their throught and looked away from Wander to see Peepers and Sylvia glaring at him. Ever since the defeat of Lord Dominator, and even though they didn't like it, Hater, Peepers, and Sylvia agreed to act friendly towards each other, just for Wander's sake. And over the five months, Peepers had been somewhat more friendly when it came to Wander, just not as much to Sylvia. And it was still taking Hater a longer time to get used to acting that way.

"I'm sorry Wander." Hater couldn't believe he was apologizing to him. "I've just never thought of getting a Christmas tree before."

"Oh." Wander said, then a smile came to the six-year-old. "Then I can get you one!"

Hater heard Sylvia snicker. "Wander, you can't get a Christmas tree. You don't have any money."

"I didn't say anything about getting one from the store, Hatey." Wander said.

Realizing what Wander meant, Hater looked up at Peepers and Sylvia who were looking at the star nomad just like he was. And before the three adults knew it, Wander started running. And Hater, Peepers, and Sylvia chased right after him.

"Wander, no!"


	3. Chapter 3

༒︎༒︎༒︎

𝐶ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑟 3

༒︎༒︎༒︎

"A ugly Christmas sweater party?"

Sylvia sighed, she thought it was stupid too. "It's at one of Wander's school buddies's house. The kid's parents are asking all of us to come."

Hater rolled his eyes and watched Sylvia pull out a lot of Peepers sized sweaters from a grocery bag. Peepers grabbed a black sweater that had snowman everywhere on it while in the middle was white colored words that spelled out 𝐌𝐄𝐑𝐑𝐘 𝐂𝐇𝐑𝐈𝐒𝐓𝐌𝐀𝐒 in the middle. Sylvia started to look for the sweaters that would fit Hater and eventually pulled out a crimson red sweater that had snowflakes everywhere on it and in the middle black colored words spelled out 𝐌𝐄𝐑𝐑𝐘 𝐂𝐇𝐑𝐈𝐒𝐓𝐌𝐀𝐒 𝐇𝐀𝐓𝐄𝐘! Hater smiled a little.

"Wander made it, didn't he?" Hater asked, as if 'Hatey' wasn't enough to give him an idea who made the sweater.

"He insisted that he made you one. He almost missed school yesterday because he worked on it all night, so you better be greatful for it, Bonehead!"

Hater sighed and put the sweater on over his cloak. "Doesn't feel tight."

Sylvia smiled. "Good, because the party's on Friday at 5:09 P.M."

"Fine, we'll go."

༒︎༒︎༒︎

"Hatey!" Hater stumbled as he was nearly knocked down to the ground. "You're wearing the sweater I made!"

Hater rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on the six-year-old child. Hater carried Wander past the snack area and the boy started reaching for the egg nog. Hater moved Wander away which caused Wander to pout.

"Thank you for the sweater by the way." Hater thanked as he let Wander down and the child walked with him while holding onto onto one of his right fingers. Wander gave the skeleton a smile that Hater could swear that was passing down to him.

"You're welcome, Hatey."


	4. Chapter 4

︎︎︎༒︎༒︎༒︎

𝐶ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑟 4

༒︎༒︎༒︎

Christmas eventually arrives 13 days after the ugly Christmas sweater party. Wander got a few toys, a couple of video games since she and Wander lived in a house now, a books that were appropriate for the boy's reading lexile, and a sled. Sylvia however insisted that she didn't want or need anything for Christmas. Just like Hater, she stopped celebrating Christmas after she grew up. After getting their gloves, boots, scarfs, and coats on, the two walked outside and Wander got on his sled and Sylvia started pulling. Going down many hills, Sylvia made sure Wander was still on the sled and she hadn't lost him yet.

They passed by Hater's house and Wander waved at the skeleton and his watchdog commander, who to Sylvia, were even up this early. Wander giggled as they walked up the hill that lead to Wander's school. Wander waved despite nobody being in there since school was out for winter break. They then passed a lot of houses that Wander's friends from school lived in. Staring with Jay, then Erin, then Victor's and lastly Unique's house. 15 minutes passed and soon the two arrived back at home.

"Did you have fun, buddy?" Sylvia asked as she lifted Wander off his sled.

"Yep!" Wander answered. "But I wish you got something too."

Sylvia smiled and let Wander in. "I did get something."

Wander tilted his head. "What?"

"You as my best friend." Sylvia answered.

A huge smile grew on Wander's voice and he ran over to hug Sylvia. "I love you so much, Sylvia."

"I love you too, Wander."


	5. Chapter 5

༒︎༒︎༒︎

𝐶ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑟 5

༒︎༒︎༒︎

"5..."

Hater returned from the kitchen and starts sharing the bowel of chips around.

"4..."

Wander gets the bowel last and slowly takes five chips. Sylvia looked at him, but he waved it off.

"3..."

Peepers accidently spilled his pop on the couch and Hater and Sylvia immedialently start helping clean it up before it stained the couch.

"2."

Wander was getting so tired. He wanted to be a big boy, and stay up till midnight, but was so hard for him to do so.

"1."

Wander felt him getting excited by just hearing the people on T.V count. _I'm gonna do it! I'm actually gonna do it!_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Hater, Sylvia, and Peepers copy the T.V while they were still cleaning up.

"Happy new year Wan-"

The boy was asleep by the time Sylvia turned to say that. And the only sound that was coming from the star nomad who would be seven by May, was his snoring.


	6. Chapter 6

༒︎༒︎༒︎

𝐶ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑟 6

༒︎༒︎༒︎

Sylvia had to be lying, there was no way that Wander couldn't find a way to make the bully in his first grade class nice. He could just talk to him.

And before he knows it, he has a black eye. And Sylvia arrived before the bully could do anymore damage and sent the kid flying. She scooped Wander into her arms and slowly rocked him.

"Listen to me next time."

She should know how hard that is for Wander sometimes.

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

༒︎༒︎༒︎

𝐶ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑟 7

༒︎༒︎༒︎

"Wander, stop jumping."

The six-and-a-half-year-old ignored Hater and continued jumping in the rain puddles. With the snow being gone and the first rain of March, Wander was taking the oppertunity of using their afternoon Sunday walk to jump into many water puddles as he can.

"Wander!"

Once again, Wander ignored Hater. Wander runs to the next puddle and jumps. Hater was unfourtuntely was closer than he was earlier that time.

"WANDER!"

And Wander spends the rest of the afternoon trying to keep himself from getting caught by Hater.


	8. Chapter 8

༒︎༒︎༒︎

𝐶ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑟 8

༒︎༒︎༒︎

"Wander?"

Wander looked at Peepers who was busy doing paperwork.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you think your parents and siblings are?" Peepers asked.

Hater and Sylvia stuck their heads out the kitchen doorway, already nervous on how the boy would respond.

"Don't know, don't care." Wander answered.

Peepers started to feel guilty that he even asked that question. Before the watchdog knew it, he was being hugged by Wander. And Peepers returns the hug right back.

"I don't care because I got you guys as my new family." Wander told Peepers.

And Sylvia and Hater are the last ones to join the hug.


	9. Chapter 9

༒︎༒︎༒︎

𝐶ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑟 9

༒︎༒︎༒︎

"Sylvia! Wait up!"

One of Sylvia's worst fears had come true, Wander had followed her.

"Please don't go in!" Wander pleaded. "It's my fault that I made Rye upset! That's why he took Victor!"

Sylvia points back to their home. "Home, now."

Wander stands his ground, but is a teary-eyed mess.

"B-B-But..."

Sylvia grabbed him firmly by his shoulders and their eyes locked.

"It's a kid, Wander, like he could do anything to me." Sylvia assures the boy.

Wander heads home and watched as Sylvia headed in the Orwell house from the safety of their fence. News spreads far across the neighborhood, not from Wander, from another kid. Everybody watched from the safety of their own yards and porches and from what Wander heard, somebody already called the police.

Sylvia came out 22 minutes later carrying Victor in one arm while roughly dragging Rye behind her. Sylvia handed Victor back to his older sister and started to walk back to her and Wander's house. Cheering and clapping follow her and she ignores it.

Wander hugged her tightly and she carried him in. Sylvia fell asleep while still holding the little boy she had been taking care of and loved in her arms.


	10. Chapter 10

༒︎༒︎༒︎

𝐶ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑟 10

༒︎༒︎༒︎

"The big golden egg is still out there!" Mr. Johnson announced to the children.

Hater took this as a chance to help Wander and Sylvia and starts searching for the egg too. He searched all the trees and bushes and eventually found it behind the bushes near the parking lot. Hater hides it good until he reaches Wander and Sylvia. Hater put it in Wander's basket and walked back to Peepers who hadn't seen what his boss did.

"Huh?" Hater watched the child turn to his basket and gasp.

As soon as Wander's friends come and see all the candy that was put into one egg, Hater smiled at seeing Wander so happy.

"We win, Syl! We win, we win, we win!"

And that made Hater smile grow bigger.


	11. Epilouge

༒︎༒︎༒︎

𝐶ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑟 11

(𝐸𝑝𝑖𝑙𝑜𝑢𝑔𝑒)

༒︎༒︎༒︎

May 27th finally arrived, Wander's seventh birthday. The birthday boy took his last gift, a gift from Sylvia, from the pile. Sylvia watched as Peepers had to help with the ribbon and Wander went back to tearing of the wrapping paper. It was a picture frame with a picture taken a few days after Wander and Sylvia met.

Wander doesn't say anything, he carried the picture over to Sylvia. The child hugged her tightly and she does the same. She pulled her head back and kissed his forehead.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you."


End file.
